bentenultimatealienfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls
thumb|300px|right|funny bubblesthumb|300px|lefthttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls_(characters)#Blossom 'Description' the ppgs are super powered girls. 'Members' The Members of the P.P.G.s 'Blossom' :Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini in the series, What A Cartoon 'and video game) is the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her signature color is pink, and she wears her hazelnut-ginger hair with a heart-shaped hair clip and a red bow. She is often displyed as the most matured of the girls, but she also has a fun side and enjoys playing as much as her sisters. She has a tendency to "mother" her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, as she is the most level-headed. Although she can be fussy and vain at times, she is highly intelligent and acts as the "peacemaker" of the group. She tends to bicker with Buttercup, because Blossom tends to think about things before doing them, while Buttercup jumps right into any fight. Blossom's element is everything nice. 'Bubbles 'Bubbles' (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What A Cartoon show) is often seen as the baby of the group, despite being the same age as her sisters. Her signature color is sky blue, and she wears her blonde hair in two short pigtails. Bubbles is often seen as the baby due to her soft, high pitched voice, her tednency to sob openly when something makes her sad (which takes very little), and her love of stuffed animals. Her best friend is a stuffed purple octopus she named "Octi". She can come across as immature and softer than her sisters, but in the episode "Bubblevicious" she showed that she is every bit as tough as them after training on the maximum level in the training room. She tends to go into a "rage mode" when she gets angry, and she becomes very vicious. She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals, except cockroaches, which, like her sisters, she finds "icky." Despite this, she eats one in the episode "Bubble Boy" while disguised as Boomer. She later commented that it "tasted like chicken!" and laughs. She is defined by innocence, playfulness, and a gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. On a side note, she is the only one of the three to ever say that a boy is cute. Bubbles element is sugar. 'Buttercup' : Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is "the tough one" of the Powerpuff Girls. She is shown to be a tomboy, as she does not appreciate things like makeup and dresses. Buttercup is fiercely aggressive, a trait which often gets the better of her, causing her to act recklessly in battle, much to the disapproval of Blossom. She is never satisfied by simply defeating an enemy. She feels the need to pound the life out of them. She posseses a mean and vindictive streak not displayed by her sisters. She is often seen picking on Bubbles and arguing with Blossom. She does, however, have a softer side in some episodes, such as Buttercrush and Cover Up. The episode Buttercrush also revealed that she is intensely protective of her sisters. Buttercup's element is spice. Category:Hero Category:Hero Category:Speedy Forms Category:Relationships